A Dangerous Birthright
by Asch Nite
Summary: ONE SHOT about a girl who finally gets to know who her father is, and wishes she never even game the guy a second thought.


Disclaimer: All characters but Seraphina and a few others are not mine, but are property of JK Rowling and her amazing imagination!

A Dangerous Birthright...

The Beginning 

Seraphina 'Fina' Bowen sat on the floor in her room, with a few lighted candles in front of her. For years she would do this each night, trying desperately to contact her Mother from beyond the grave. Fina had love her Mother dearly, partly because she had never had anyone else. For as long as she could remember no less. When she was little, she didn't even think of having a father. Just her and Mum, Mum and her forever. But that dream had been shattered when she was fifteen when her Mother died suddenly. In fact, she was drowned. Although the authorities said it was accidental, Fina had other ideas. She remembered her Mother saying some strange things those weeks before she died. Things like Voodoo sticks, Sigils on their house, and one time Fina herself even say a black cat hanging from the lamp post outside. Dead.  
  
She shivered. Ever since then Seraphina had been hunting down something, anything that could give her clues. Suddenly, a breeze blew past her, blowing up the sleeves of her shirt. Then it struck her. That damnable scar, the skull shaped scar on her right arm, was the key! How could she not have seen that before? _Stupid, Stupid!_ she thought feverishly. Fina stood up, and blew out the candles. She looked out her window, across the lawn, and noticed that some people were moving into the house next to hers. That was funny, Fina hadn't remembered the last family had moved out. She shrugged it off and trudged down to the Kitchen and blinked when she saw her clock. It read that the time was **7:30**... In the morning. She didn't think she'd been scrying that long!  
  
----  
  
**_Meanwhile... In Coventry, England Seraphina is being plotted against._**  
"My Girl, She, Is the Key! And I want her delivered to me before September the First! You Hear me Malfoy?" a voice shouted into the darkness, where a hooded man kneeled at his feet.  
"Yes Master. As you wish."  
The hooded man swept himself to his feet, and walked out. His family had already planted themselves to take Miss Bowen, they just need more time. Which obviously he did not Have. September 1st was coming up fast. How was he supposed to convince this girl to follow him, to do what she was expected of? He shook those thoughts from his head and walked on.   
  
The Dark Lord, sat in his chair thinking of his 'Seraphina Bowen'. He had spent the last few years researching her. and it turned out she was the daughter of Kortanie Torane, a girl he had been very much in love with. He had some DNA testing done, and it turned out she was his daughter too. Which meant she was, by birthright, and destiny, to follow his footsteps, to do what he did. Tom laughed.  
"I'm waiting Seraphina. I've been patient. But now you will fulfill you destiny."

"You've .. Got .. Mail!" Fina said, as she headed down to the mailbox later that day. She hated the AOL service but thought that was the funniest thing. She started up the walk, shuffling through all the junk mail and bills, when a boy who seemed to be her age, maybe a year younger approached her. Her eyes narrowed when he stepped on her flowers. Those Forget-Me-Nots had taken a lot of preening to grow right, and the little son of a bitch had stepped on them. She hid her anger, curios of what he wanted. He stared.

"Hey, dude, you got a staring problem or something?"

He blinked. Is that all he does? Fina wondered.

"I-I uhh... umm. Hi."

He said weakly. It was Fina's turn to blink. He'd actually said a sentence. Even if it was only like, three of four words. It was a miracle. I mean, Fina had heard of dumb blondes but this dude was living proof. Seriously.

"Okay, I'm Fina Bowen. You Are?"

I asked, trying to make a conversation... even if it probably wasn't possible to get this guy to say something in thirty words or more.

"I'm, Uh, Malfoy."

He said, and then he noticed her quizzical look. "I mean Draco. Draco Malfoy." He added quickly. _Really,_ she thought. _This guy can't even remember his own name! How pathetic!_ Then it occurred to her, that maybe she was making him tongue-tied. But that was nonsense! Absolute Nonsense. Hello, she wasn't even  that good looking. With her black hair that hung right above the shoulders, dark eyes, and Latino skin, she thought she was a total oddball. Well at least here in New England. Especially Wisteria. People didn't take kindly to those of us who didn't exactly look the part. In Wisteria, a lot of the people were descended from some of the First Colonial Colonists. Which Seraphina, was not. Fina's mother's family was from Central America and mainly spoke Spanish. They say they're ancestors were that of escaped Aztec slaves. Another thing my town didn't like about me: My Accent. Since she had grown up speaking Spanish and Not English, her tongue usually tripped over the vowels and things.

She shook her head. He had said something ... about if Fina was just a nickname. Why did he want to know? It really wasn't any of his business.

"It's short for Seraphina."

She explained boredly. She got that kind of thing a lot. It wasn't as is Seraphina was a pretty common name. Once, when she was thirteen, she had looked it up in a name dictionary.

[b]** SERAPHINA** f  
**Usage:** English, German  
Derived from the biblical word _seraphim_, which was Hebrew in origin and meant "fiery ones". This is the name of an order of angels, described by Isaiah in the Bible as having six wings each. This name was borne by saint Seraphina, a 5th-century martyr. [/b]

Which was cool. Fiery Angels. Sweet. Except, she wasn't Catholic or anything so it felt weird to be named after a Saint. But hey, she had a Saints Day! Total Plus! Her Memorial day was on March Twelfth. Though if you ask Fina, she thought the Saint was a little nutzo. She said she had received a vision with the date of her death. Come one, as if!

"Seraphina, I like that name."

Draco said. Fina rolled her eyes. Who did this Draco Malfoy guy think he was, getting off flirting with her?

"Yeah, Well I don't like yours,"

She commented.

"You know what it means? Draco, is short for Draconius, which means Dragon. And Malfoy is French for Bad Faith. Your name means Dragon of Bad Faith." She stated. He blinked. And Blinked again. Boy, was he **boring!!!** And that did not even begin to describe it.

"I gotta go!"

She said and then bolted into the house. Hopefully, she wouldn't have to deal with him ever again.

**You Wish, Seraphina, You Wish.**

_Fast forward people, it's the night of August 31st and Seraphina is in Grave Danger..._

Fina lay, tossing and turning in her bed, completely unaware of the danger her father was about to unleash on her. She was dreaming, dreaming of a time that never was. Or at the least, that she did not remember. She was sitting in the lap of a man, whom she did not recognize. He had his arms wrapped around her and was whispering to her.

"Daddy's here, Sera, Daddy's here." In the background, her mother was screaming. Screaming loudly, as if the world was going to end if her father didn't let go of her.

"Let go of her Tom!" Mom screamed. "Let Go!"

She didn't know what was going on, she wasn't sure what to do. So, she just sat on Tom's lap, laughing, like the toddler she was. Tom said something like, 'I've Got you now' and she screamed.

Fina sat up in her bed, screaming as if all Hell had broken loose. She did a quick room scan, and there was nothing. She stood up, and walked down to the kitchen, she needed water. It seemed as if, she didn't get that water right now her life would be over. She turned on the faucet and held her glass under it. Then, suddenly someone grasped their arms around her waist and held one hand over her mouth. She tried to scream, kick, anything; but to no avail. Before she knew it, they replaced the hand with a cloth rag the smelled really funny. Conk. She was out of it.

"Milord, we have her." Lucius Malfoy informed his master, as he and several other death eaters dragged a girl towards him.

"I hope she put up quite a fight." The Dark Lord informed Malfoy. She was his daughter after all; she had to have had some kind of strength. Especially with have Kortanie for a Mother. He then noticed the bruises that covered his followers, and he smirked. His eyes darted to the form of a girl, his daughter. She began to stir, and he dismissed the death eaters and made his way over to her.

"Wake up, my Sera, wake up." He whispered in her ear. Fina's eyes opened slowly, and once she saw who stood over her she was on her feet in a second.

"Stay away from me...!!" She yelled. Even though she didn't know he was her father, to tell the truth ... she didn't want to know her father. He was just a non-existent memory, and someone her mother had spoken hatefully of. Then it struck her; this was the man from her dream! As if he had read her mind, he told her;

"My dear, no need to be scared. I won't hurt you... yet!" He said, and laughed. Fina stood there in fear, but refused to show it.

"What do you want with me!?!" She screamed, almost scared to hear the answer.

"Why, all I want is a favor."

"And what would that be?"


End file.
